Screw Buddies
by Invader Bulma
Summary: 2p!AmericaXReader LEMON


You sat down in the office waiting to see the principal next to your lover, Alfred jones, the bad boy. He sat there with a smirk on his face, side staring at you. His expression just made you feel worse about what you two have done. You blushed madly and said "Stop".

That only made him smirk more, knowing you'll be uncomfortable, "Why Doll?" He asked putting a protective arm around you.

"You know why..." You said weakly. How could you forget it? It was the most scariest and pleasure filled time of your life.

~~~ Flash back ~~~

You were in the gym locker room, getting dressed out of you gym clothes. All the other girls got dressed and went to lunch, but you had to stay after to help the coach clean up.

You took off your old doctor pepper t-shirt, only in shorts and you sports bra. You took out your pony tail to let your (h/l) (h/c) fall down.

You suddenly got a strange feeling that someone was watching you. You could feel the persons cold stare cutting through you. You slowly turned around to see no one there, but there was still that feeling to you. You slowly turned around facing your locker, and took off your shorts, reveling you (f/c) panties.

Suddenly, you felt a strong hold on your waist. You gasped and tried to turn around, but the hold held you in place. "Don't struggle, doll. It's only me." By 'me' the person meant Alfred Jones.

You two were friends, and he always harassed you like this. So this relieved you.

"Oh, Al" you smiled to yourself, "This is a new offense." You broke out of his grasp and grabbed your clothes out of your gym bag.

Before you could do anything about it, Al slammed your locker door shut. He quickly grabbed both of your wrist in one hand. "Oh yes, this is a new offense" he smirked, his red eyes full of lust. He walked you backward until your back hit the wall. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this _" he nibbled on your ear. He knew he got you in a good, vulnerable position.

Shivers went up and down your spine. You had a huge crush on him ever since you laid eyes on him. You don't know why, but he madly turned you on : now there you guys were. "A-Alfred" you shuttered.

He smirked at your nervousness. "Don't worry..." Was all he said before attacking your neck with love bites. Within no time he found your sweet spot. You moaned in pleaser. He sucked and nibbled on the spot, while his free hand ran up your waist to your bra. He quickly found the back and unclipped your bra, leaving your breast exposed to him. There's no doubt he was experienced.

You blushed madly. You tried to cover them up but he was way to stronger than you. He suddenly pulled you on the ground. You got on your back covering you chest. He took off his glasses atop of his head, his jacket with his shirt, and pants, leaving his toned body and his boxers exposed. Al got on top of you, and he removed your hands away from your chest, and above your head in one hand.

"Tell me why you like to hide things from me?" He said looking at your breast. He dipped his head down and licked one of your nipples, making you gasp and squirm under him. He took your breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue around you nipple, making you grow wetter and hotter. All you did was moan with ecstatic. His free hand fondled with your other breast roughly. Then he switched breast and did the same.

Finally he stopped with your breast which made you whine. He went down to your soaking wet panties. "Wet already _? So naughty" he said smirking at you.

"Y-you're making me..." You gasped out.

He looked at his pile of clothes he took off and grabbed his belt. He took your wrist together and tied them together. "So you won't get and idea" he said huskily. You nodded, bitting your lip. He took off your panties, exposing your women-hood to him. Suddenly you felt his finger rub your clit witch made you loose it. You bucked your hips up. Alfred chuckled and stuck two fingers into you. You screamed in pain and pleasure, but mostly pleaser. This would be Your first time. But you knew it would be the best first time.

"Still a virgin, huh?" He asked, pumping his fingers in and out of you.

"Y-yes" you blushed. He stop and slipped his fingers out of you and licked your juices off his fingers. You grinned your hips on his, feeling his hard erected member brush against your woman-hood. He crawled on top of you and untied your wrist. Your hands flew to his hair, fingers in twining through his hair. He took off his boxers, exposing his large member. "Like what you see?" You nodded looking down at his member.

He position himself at your entrance, hardly standing anymore time. He fully put himself in you without any warning. He grunted, "You're... So damn tight!", into your ear. You moaned in pain. He made love bites on your neck, trying to comfort you.

You finally adjusted to his size, and he started thrusting. You both moaned loudly. "H-harder... F-faster..." You begged and didn't fail to receive. He thrusted harder and faster, making you almost scream.

"Say my name _" he begged. But suddenly he found your sweet spot and made you scream his name and arch you back. He rammed into the stop repeatedly, making you scream his name, not caring who might here. "_-_" he moaned.

"A-Alfred! I-I'm coming!" You yelled. "Me too!" Was all you both said before coming together and reaching your orgasms. You both pant hardly, damp in sweat.

Suddenly you herd a girl scream. You both looked in the direction to see one of your fellow classmate. "Get out of here!" Alfred yelled to her. You both chuckled slightly as she ran away.

~~~ End Of Flashback~~~

"It's alright, doll. I had a good time with you", he nibbled on your ear. You giggled in responce.

"Me too", was all you said before the principal wanted to see you.


End file.
